The present invention relates to a forked utensil for cracking the shells of shellfish such as lobster, crawfish, crab and the like, and a method of using the same.
Numerous devices have been developed and used for cracking the shells of shellfish. Normally such devices take the form of a pliers or nutcracker with two tongs pivoted, respectively, at either the middle or at one end. Such devices are less than adequate, however, because they press the shell together, rather than opening it to expose the shellfish meat.